


I'm Glad I Met You

by lazykim



Category: Gintama
Genre: High School AU, HijiGin, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possible Character Death, Possible mentions of abuse, Probably ooc, how does one tag?, just two dorks and their feelings, other characters may play a minor role, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykim/pseuds/lazykim
Summary: Hijikata is in his final year of high school, exam season is coming up and it's time to study. However, a scuffle in homeroom with the class slacker and Hijikata finds himself with a friend. Or maybe something more?





	1. Chapter 1

Hijikata watched the silver haired teen hanging out with his friends. The young man was laughing along to something Sakamoto brought up. While Takasugi looked unamused and Katsura laughed along with them. Hijikata wondered how a guy like Gintoki could act so care free.

It was exam season and Hijikata was planning on becoming a police officer in the future. His friend Kondou was already one, being several years his senior. Hijikata was a diligent worker and seeing Gintoki, the guy who always happened to be sleeping or slacking off in class, getting good grades was irritating to say the least. He brushed it off though, Gintoki wasn't Hijikata's concern. That is until they collided that one day in homeroom.

Hijikata couldn't even remember what they were arguing about but it ended up in a fight. Both he and Gintoki ended up with bruised knuckles and bloody noses. They sat outside the principal's office waiting for their guardians. Hijikata glanced at Gintoki who was staring at the wall with his usual expression. With eyes that Hijikata compared to a dead fish.

"This is your fault." Hijikata muttered.

"Excuse you, my fault? You threw the first punch."

"Yeah, right after you made the first kick."

"Oh shut it Mr. Heartthrob." The perm head shot back.

"...Mr. Heartthrob?" Hijikata raised an eyebrow at Gintoki who sputtered.

"I-I mean, girls go all mushy around you. Like _"Oh Hijikata-kun~ I forgot my pencil can I borrow one of yours?"_ or " _Hijikata-kun can you help me with this problem?"_ He imitated some of the girls, using a falsetto that almost made Hijikata laugh. His lips started to twitch. "It's not fair," he groaned. "Gin-san is available."

"Sure what kind of a girl would go after a guy with such kinky hair like yours?"

"Rude." Gintoki huffed, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it. But making it even messier in the process. Hijikata's eyes followed the motion and he couldn't help but he curious as to how those locks would feel beneath his own fingers. The perm head sank into his seat.

He then mumbled something that Hijikata strained to hear.

"What?" Hijikata raised an eyebrow at him. Gintoki glanced at him than at the floor.

"I'm sorry. For earlier…"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that too."

"You know I don't remember why we even started to fight."

"Probably something stupid." It was silent after that. Hijikata didn't know what else to say.

Then two people walked up to them. Both of them wearing your standard business suit. If possible the two boys shrunk in their seats. They looked anywhere but at them.

"Toshirou? I got a call from work saying you got into a fight?" The man with clean cut black hair that was the same shade as Hijikata's spoke. His warm honey brown eyes looked at him with concern.

"Gintoki. This is the first fight you've gotten into in a while. What brought this up?" Another man with long light brown-grey hair looked at Gintoki. His green eyes held the same expression Hijikata's guardian did.

Before either of them could answer the principle came out. And after an exchange of words the four of them left the office. 

"I know this isn't something I should be doing but...do you want to go out for ice cream Gintoki?" The man that Hijikata soon found out to be Yoshida Shouyou, asked the teen.

"For real old man!?" Gintoki's usually dead fish eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas. Hijikata found it oddly endearing and maybe a bit cute. But shook the thought out of his head and kept on walking with his brother Tamegorou. The four of them soon parted ways after they left the school. Not before the adults exchanged a couple of words.

"I have to apologize again for my son's behavior." Shouyou bowed.

"No I should apologize on behalf of my brother." Tamegorou also bowed in return. Hijikata and Gintoki also bowed and apologized again, after some hesitation. Shouyou and Gintoki left the two brothers and Hijikata dragged himself into Tamegorou's car.

"So, Gintoki…"

"What about him?"

"He's the guy you keep complaining about isn't he?" He smirked as Hijikata sputtered.

"Hey! I don't complain about him that much! And so what if he is." He grumbled. Tamegorou just smiled as he drove Hijikata back home. The dark haired teen had a place all to himself. A small apartment that was cozy and not too far from school or his brother's place, which was only a few blocks away. He'd go over to his house at least three or more times a month. The reason why Hijikata didn't want to intrude on his brother's life was because he was married. He didn't want to ruin Tamegorou's life. Even though his brother adored him.

Hijikata thought otherwise.

"Well thanks for the ride."

"Good night Toshirou." Hijikata walked away but put a hand up in a wave. The first thing he did upon entering the apartment was to the bathroom where he faced himself in the mirror. A few scuff marks and a bruise on the left side of his face. Luckily his nose wasn't broken, there was a faint trail of dried blood under his nose. He had to give it to Gintoki, he packed one hell of a punch. He lifted up his pants and saw a nice bruise starting to take shape on his right leg. He tended to his wounds with the small first aid kit that he had behind the mirror. After cleaning himself up he prepared a simple meal of mayo on rice and miso soup. Hijikata was just thankful that tomorrow was saturday. He got ready for bed and thought about Gintoki. Sure the guy could be a pain but this was the first time that they've actually interacted. Even though it was a fight, in reality Hijikata didn't really have any ill will towards the guy. And their conversation afterwards was civil and Hijikata actually enjoyed it.

He slept that night dreaming of silver hair and red eyes.


	2. Is This a Date? (Insert Pidgeon Meme Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki asks Hijikata to hangout on Saturday. That's it. That's the summary.

Monday rolled around in a flash. Hijikata saw Gintoki and his usual group of friends. The perm head made eye contact with him and waved at Hijikata with a grin. His friends looked at Gintoki weirdly and then at him. Hijikata just ignored them. He still needed to study for the exam that would dictate his future.

"Hijikata-kun." A girl went up to him looking a bit anxious.

"Huh?" Was his dumb response.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" She asked timidly. Then all of a sudden the short conversation he had with Gintoki that Friday immediately popped into his head and he could hear Gintoki's falsetto ringing in his ears. He couldn't help it, he laughed. The girl looked shocked, so did the rest of the students in class. There hasn't been a time where they've actually heard or seen Hijikata laugh. The girl looked at him tears slowly welling up in her eyes as if she thought he was laughing at her.

"Hey, no need to cry. I just thought of something funny." He reached into his bag and brought out a pencil, giving it to the girl with a smile that was _left_ on his face after thinking about the memory. The girl blushed and took the pencil, going over to her group of friends who were all squealing in the corner. Hijikata just continued to get ready for class. All the while glancing at the white haired boy sitting just a few seats away from him, engaging in conversation with his rowdy group of friends. The dark haired teen looked away when he realized he was staring at Gintoki.

Class went on as usual. Once homeroom came around Hijikata was working on a problem when someone poked him in between his eyebrows. He looked up to see that the finger belonged to Gintoki.

"Hijikata-kuuuunnn~" he drawled out. "You'll get wrinkles with how deeply you're scowling at the paper." He used the finger that was still in between his eyebrows to smooth out Hijikata's scrunched up face. "There, much better." After one last poke to Hijikata's forehead he strolled over to his friends. They were all asking Gintoki various questions but Hijikata was focused on the spot where Gintoki poked him. He rubbed the spot with one of his hands and before he knew it, his face was slowly heating up. Gintoki was something else. And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

These little interactions between them kept occurring throughout the week and Hijikata would be lying if he didn't enjoy their little banter. He found out how much of a sweet fanatic the perm haired idiot was. He had a sweet tooth that could almost rival his mayonnaise addiction. Keyword being almost. They were more alike than he originally thought. They liked most of the same things. They had the same taste in movies and they liked anime and manga. Even though Hijikata would deny he was a huge fan of them, his collection of magical girl figures would beg to differ.

In that week he also got the chance to hang out with Gintoki's friends. They were nice. Albeit a bit weird. How Katsura managed to smuggle a duck to school was a mystery. Sakamoto was funny, his hair just as permy as Gintoki's. Although his laugh could be a bit annoying at times. Takasugi seemed to dislike Hijikata the most. Glaring at him from time to time and making some rude comments. But Gintoki assured him that was how Takasugi showed his affection.

Before Hijikata knew it he'd become friends with the perm haired idiot.

Another week passed and Gintoki went up to him at lunch. He sat down right across from him and gave him a lazy smile.

"Hey future tax thief. Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Studying."

"Oh come on! You've been studying all week!" he exclaimed. "You gotta take a break Hijikata-kun."

"..." He thought about it. It's true the dark haired boy was in need of a break. "What did you have in mind?"

"There's this movie coming out this weekend. And I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Why can't you ask one of your other friends?"

"I did, but Zura got caught smuggling Elizabeth into school. I knew it was only a matter of time before the guy got caught duck handed. So he's gotta serve time in detention this weekend. Sakamoto is hanging out with this girl, what was her name again? Mustard? No, Mutsu. And Takasugi is mad at me because I called him short."

"Why can't you see it by yourself?"

"Movies are much better when you're watching them with others."

"I don't know..."

"It's the new Pedoro movie."

"It already came out!?" Hijikata exclaimed suddenly.

"Yup." Gintoki grinned as he popped the p.

He coughed, "I don't have anything else to do besides study."

"Cool, so wanna meet me by the train station this Saturday at 5? We can grab dinner before the movie starts at 7."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. See you at 5 then." Hijikata responded. And he watched as a smile made its way onto Gintoki's face. It wasn't the usual smirk, or over the top grin that the guy usually wore around. This smile was different and as cliche as it sounds, made Hijikata's heart beat faster.

"See you then Hijikata-kun."

The week went on as usual. Hijikata and Gintoki would banter as usual and then talk about something else, like their opinions on a certain anime character's flaws or personality. Gintoki's friends would be off doing who knows what while the two were together. Then Saturday hit Hijikata in the face. After getting some more studying done, he showered and brushed his teeth again. He then opted to wear a black t-shirt with a light green outline of a Justaway figure resting in the middle. He wore dark green cargo shorts and a pair of his black sneakers. He made sure he had his wallet and phone before heading out. He walked to the station and waited. He was there a little early too. His hands were itching for a smoke. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt, he took out a cigarette and walked to the nearest spot where he could take a long drag. Using the mayo lighter his brother got him as a joke, he lit the cancer stick. It then dawned on him that he hasn't really smoked in a while. Was it because something changed in his daily life? The only change he could think of would be becoming friends with the idiot perm. Speak of the devil. He wore a white t-shirt with blue swirls twisting their way across the bottom. He wore light blue shorts and black converse. It was a nice change from the usual black uniform that they all usually wore at school.

"Wow, Hijikata-kun. Smoking like a delinquent? Tsk, tsk, what would your mother say?" Gintoki teased. 

"Don't know, don't have one." He stated bluntly.

"Oof. I meant that as a joke." He quickly responded. "If it makes you feel better I don't have a mom either. Never even got the chance to know her."

"That's rough buddy."

"Hey it's not like my girlfriend turned into the moon. Are you Zuko or something? All you need is that scar on the right side of your face and a crazy sibling."

"Hey! The scar is on the left side. THE. LEFT. Zuko was one of the best characters in Avatar. He ended up being a misunderstood teen going through an angsty phase and he loved his uncle. And don't get me started on Uncle Iroh! He was more of a father to Zuko than the fatherlord."

"Okay easy there, hotman, everything is flameo. And as much as I'd love to talk Avatar with you, how about we get something to eat." He smiled.

"Tch, fine." Taking one last drag of his cigarette, he threw it away and followed Gintoki to the subway station. One train ride later and the two were standing in front of a very familiar eating establishment. It was old and it was Hijikata's go to place for food when he had the time and the funds.

"This is my favorite place." Gintoki grinned.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite customers." The old man behind the bar smiled. "Have a seat you two." He gestured towards the two empty chairs in front of the bar.

"Wait, you've been here too?" Gintoki asked Hijikata as they made their way towards their seats.

"Yeah, this is the only place that serves the Hijikata Special."

"This is the only place that sells the Gintoki Don." Was Gintoki's quick reply.

"The usual boys?" The old man asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes, sir." They nodded together.

As they waited for their food they talked about random things. Ranging from what they saw last week and what classes they dreaded. Then things took a different turn.

"So how come you don't have the same last name as your dad?"

"Oh that's cause I'm adopted." He stated as if he was just talking about the weather. "So when I told you I never knew my mom, I never really knew my dad either. I was called a demon at the orphanage till I was 5." Hijikata didn't know how to respond to that. "But no worries. That was when Shouyou adopted me

And that's really all that matters. I was lucky to be taken in by a guy like him."

"I’m happy that everything worked out."

"Yeah, if something happened to him I don't know what I'd do." He smiled wistfully.

"Here you go boys! A Hijikata Special and one Uji Gintoki Don!” The old man placed the two bowls in front of the two young men. They looked at their bowls and Gintoki was the first one to speak up.

“What is that? Dog food?”

“Oi! What the hell am I looking at? Azuki beans on rice? Who the hell eats that?”

“Excuse you, there is such a thing as patjuk!”

“What the hell is patjuk?”

“It’s a Korean red bean porridge you uncultured swine!”

“Uncultured swine? Mayonnaise is a great condiment! It goes with everything!”

“Like hell it does!” They bantered for a few more minutes before they ate their meal. A little aggressively at that, as they side eyed each other while stuffing their faces. Glaring because of the other's taste in food.

“Thanks for the meal old man!” They replied in unison as they were finished eating. 

“You’re welcome. So who’s going to pay the bill?”

“We’re gonna split the bill.” They both responded simultaneously. They looked at each other and said, "Are you copying me?"

"No!"

"Stop that!" Were they the same person? Because right now they happened to be in sync. They both dug into their wallets and paid the man. Who smiled and said he couldn't wait for them to come again. They walked out of the restaurant and headed towards the movie theater.

"Two tickets for My Neighbor Pedoro." Gintoki asked the lady behind the counter.

"That'll be 2,000¥." she smiled. Gintoki brought out the money and paid the lady who then handed them the two tickets. "Enjoy your movie."

"Thanks, you too." The perm head replied and then visibly cringed. Hijikata felt like cringing too. The amount of second hand embarrassment that he felt watching the scene play out in front of him was too much. He wished he could skip this scene in front of him like a movie you'd just recorded or DVD you just bought. Hijikata then dragged the silver haired teen away from the ticket counter and they stopped a little ways away from the theater they'd be watching the movie from.

"You good?"

"Just leave me," he stated weakly. "I wouldn't have gone out if I'd known this was going to happen. Just leave me here and then maybe the floor will swallow me up."

"Hey, stop being a permy drama queen."

"Easy for you to say! I hate it when this happens. Ugh I'm gonna think about this moment all night and keep thinking about it, until I forget about it. But when I least expect it, it's going to bite me in the butt. Coming back in a full force cringe."

"It wasn't that bad," Hijikata assured him.

"Oh yeah? Has this happened to you before?" As those words left Gintoki's mouth Hijikata was bombarded by memories of him doing embarrassing things. Ones that were very much like what he'd seen Gintoki go through. He cringed and looked at Gintoki's smug face.

"Okay I get it, let's just go and see the movie."

"Okay but first snacks!" Gintoki exclaimed. Hijikata just shook his head as he followed the young man to the concessions.

"What do you want?" Hijikata asked taking out his wallet.

"You don't have to pay for me."

"Thank of it as thanks for the tickets."

"Okay, one large popcorn, those Crunch Bites, a package of Sour Punch Straws, and some Gummy Bears." He listed off to the guy behind the counter. "Oh and a blue raspberry icee."

"I'll have a Coke icee."

"Okay that'll be 3,000¥." Hijikata pulled out the money and handed it to the man who gave back the change and proceeded to grab their snacks. Or mostly Gintoki's.

"Damn I almost forgot how expensive movie snacks were." Hijikata mumbled to Gintoki.

"Oops. I think I went a little overboard."

"No shit."

"To compensate I'll share some of my snacks with you."

"Gee thanks. Your snacks. The snacks I bought with my money." Hijikata rolled his eyes, all in good fun though.

"Let's just watch the movie." They walked into the theater surprised that it was almost packed. They maneuvered around a few people and sat down together. Hijikata and Gintoki shared the snacks between them as they watched the movie. So engrossed in the film and seeing Pedoro in all his underwear clad glory. Hijikata reached for more popcorn and instead of a handful of the popped kernels he grabbed Gintoki's hand. He felt the guy stiffen and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Gintoki wasn't moving and his eyes were still trained on the movie. Hijikata let go of Gintoki's hand and opted to not eat popcorn for the rest of the movie. If the room was lit Hijikata would've been able to see the faint blush dusted across Gintoki's cheeks.

Hijikata found himself moved to tears as the movie ended. He lifted a hand up to cover his eyes as the credits rolled. Gintoki doing very much the same thing next to him. Hell the whole theater was moved to tears. They exited the theater throwing away their trash like good movie goers should, instead of leaving their trash behind. The two young men walked back to the train station. It was a long day and Hijikata enjoyed it. Gintoki was right, he needed a break from studying. The dark haired teen suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder and found the lazy perm head dozing off. It seemed that the poor guy was really knocked out. And so Hijikata let him use his shoulder as a pillow. Because this was the most fun Hijikata's had in a long time.

Their stop finally came and the dark haired boy woke the other up.

"It's time to leave dumbass."

"Aww and you just woke me up from a nice dream." He pouted but got up and followed Hijikata out of the train.

"I had a good time." Hijikata admitted.

"Ditto."

"So, I'll see you monday?"

"Yeah, of course you will. We share the same class idiot."

"Takes one to know one." He smirked.

"Haha very funny." Gintoki grinned. It was getting late and they were both tired.

"Guess this is where we part ways." Hijikata started to walk before Gintoki grabbed his hand. "You good sweet freak?"

"Sorry about that, just thought I had something to say. Guess I forgot." Gintoki let go of his hand and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Good night Hijikata-kun." He stated not really meeting his eyes. He kept glancing away and was Hijikata imagining things or was Gintoki's cheeks turning red?

"Good night Sakata-kun." Hijikata would've been a liar if he said he didn't miss the warmth of Gintoki's hand. They parted ways and Hijikata couldn't shake the feeling that he made a mistake somehow. He walked back to his apartment saying goodbye to Gintoki once again.

* * *

"Toshi!!!" Kondou yelled through the phone after he told the older man about his evening with Gintoki.

"What is it Kondou-san?"

"Toshi, Toshi, Toshi." Hijikata could practically see him shaking his head. "You went on a date!"

"A date? What the hell?"

"You my good sir just went on a date."

"We just ate dinner, and saw a movie! Doesn't mean it was a date!"

"Fine, but how do you feel when you're with him?"

"He irritates me but he's a good guy to hang out with." He admitted.

"Yeah and he asked you to see a movie!" Kondou exclaimed. Hijikata pulled his phone away from his ear.

"Stop yelling! I'm going to end up deaf because of your gorilla noises."

"Toshi!" Kondou wept in despair.

“For the last time it wasn't a date! He was being a good friend that's all! And besides, none of his friends could make it."

"Toshi! I know these things, trust me!"

"Again with the yelling! And what experience do you even have!?“

"You know Otae and I are in love~" Kondou said in a sing song kind of way.

"Okay, stalking. Stalking doesn't equal love!"

"It does when I'm doing it to protect Otae."

"Kondou-san…" Hijikata sounded disappointed.

"My love for Otae has no boundaries!"

"I'm gonna hang up now."

"Toshi wait!"

"What?"

"From what you've told me, I think this boy likes you. And as your best friend you should go and pursue him! From the sound of it I think he likes you too."

"I don't speak gorilla." Hijikata deadpanned.

"TOSHIII-" Kondou's wailed but it was cut off as he hung up the phone.

"It wasn't a date...was it?" He mumbled to himself. Hijikata thought back to yesterday's events. They split the bill for dinner, Gintoki paid for the tickets while Hijikata paid for snacks. They shared said snacks and Gintoki fell asleep on his shoulder. And the perm head just grabbed his hand because he had something to say. It wasn't a date, it was just two friends hanging out. Just your regular old outing. Yup. As friends. At least that's how Hijikata saw it. Until Kondou opened his big gorilla mouth and said it was a date.

He couldn't deny the fact that Gintoki was easy on the eyes. Hijikata noticed how his silvery white hair glowed like a halo around his head when the light hit it just right. He's had the urge to run his hands through those curly locks wondering if they were coarse or soft like he'd imagined they'd be. He's even noticed how the usual blank expression he wore was replaced by one with a bit more emotion when he was around him. And Hijikata couldn't forget Gintoki's smile. The smile that made Hijikata feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And he'd noticed the blushes Gintoki would give him throughout their little outing yesterday.

You could practically see the buffering circle loading in Hijikata's head.

"Fuck." He muttered. In the two weeks Hijikata got to know Gintoki, the young man was starting to develop feelings for him. He couldn't deny the chemistry they had with each other. It was there since they exchanged blows that fateful day in homeroom. Sometimes they were so in sync that it was freaky.

"Shit." He swore again. His face heating up as he thought about how he screwed up. Come Monday and he'd definitely straighten things out. Curse him and his obliviousness. If the gorilla didn't knock any sense into him Hijikata may not have realized that it was a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope they aren't too OOC. Still on vacation and will be back soon. Wanted to post this because I have the time. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I also feel like I'm rushing through this fic. I just want Hijigin so bad. Also coming up with a coherent plot is hard.


	3. Things Don't According to Keikaku...Or Does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home now, been home since Sunday. Now I'm finally updating after the jet lag from my trip wore off. I rewrote this chapter a couple of times. I apologize if it isn't the greatest. I hope it's as awkward as some of you hoped it would be.  
> (Also this fic isn't over yet. I just ended up updating it wrong when updating chapter 2 for the first time.)

Hijikata arrived to school early Monday morning. His keikaku was simple. Meet up with Gintoki. Maybe even confess to the feelings he just figured out he had for the guy in the short time they got to know each other. Everything was going to be okay. It would all work out in the end. At least Hijikata hoped so. To finally have Gintoki in his arms. To finally run his hand through those curly locks. Among other things that brought a small blush to the brunette’s face.

After what felt like hours of searching, but in reality about 15 minutes, he finally spotted him hanging out with Katsura. At the sight of Hijikata, Gintoki stiffened. The dark haired boy walked up to them.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"Huh? Why? There isn't anything to talk about." He replied nonchalantly.

"You bet your permy ass we have something to talk about."

"Nope."

"It's about what happened on Saturday."

"Really? Because I don’t think anything happened Saturday."

"Oh something happened alright and we need to talk about it right now."

"Wow, all the mayo you've eaten in your life must have really messed with your head. Do you need to see a doctor because of all the MSG you've consumed?"

"Well maybe you should see a doctor. The amount of sweets you eat messed up your memory."

"As a matter of fact my memory is great you dick!"

Katsura just watched as they argued, completely being forgotten. Katsura wondered if he should intervene or just leave. He eyed the little duck hiding in his bag and stared into Elizabeth's eyes.

"You're right. Let's get out of here." The long haired teen slowly and carefully made his escape as the two boys continued to argue.

"God, you are so annoying!" Hijikata spat. His temper getting the best of him. He wondered why he even bothered. Gintoki glared at him, red eyes blazing.

“Then maybe you should leave if I annoy you so much.”

"I'm sorry, you happy now? I'm sorry I was too blind and stupid to notice you asked me out on a date." Hijikata yelled. The other students who happened to hear him looked at the two eyes wide, jaws dropped. But the two didn’t really care what they thought.

"T-that wasn't a date!" Gintoki sputtered.

"You stuttered."

"I-I didn't!"

"You just did it again." Hijikata pointed out, as he watched the perm head fumbling over what to say next. "Why? Are you too embarrassed to admit it?" Hijikata smirked and Gintoki's ears started to redden as he looked away. The silverette stayed silent. "See! You won't even answer me. Are you scared? Scared that I won't return your feelings?"

"Just drop it Hijikata-kun…."

"I'm not going to until you give me an answer." He pleaded.

"Fine you want an answer?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. I…" Hijikata leaned forward in anticipation as he waited for his response. 

"Gotta run!" The silverette bolted for the door, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. Hijikata stood there for a second dumbstruck. He blinked a few times before yelling.

"PERM HEAD!!!" He ran after him, leaving a few confused classmates behind, but couldn't find the object of his affection anywhere. He spotted Katsura and ran to him.

"Hey, have you seen Sakata?"

"Gintoki? I haven't seen him since...what was it...10 minutes ago? Elizabeth and I were tired of your bickering so we left."

"Quack."

"That's right Elizabeth." Hijikata gave him a weird look and without questioning Katsura's weird relationship with his pet duck, returned to searching for Gintoki.

"Damn, where is he?" He groaned, raking his hand through his hair as this wasn't going the way he wanted it to. He leaned against one of the school's windows and out the corner of his eye he spotted a head of silver and watched as Gintoki ran out of the school's gates.

The only thought going through Hijikata’s head was that he messed up. He walked back to class and stared at Gintoki's empty desk. The teacher scolded him to pay attention, but how could he when all he could think about was how much he wanted to fix things. It would have really helped him if he had the perm head's phone number but alas they still hadn't had the chance to exchange them. But rather than tell him over a text, Hijikata wanted to tell Gintoki how he felt in person.

Class ended and Hijikata noticed Gintoki's school bag. The idiot forgot to take his book bag and on top of that they had homework. Sighing he went to the teacher and told them that he would go and give Gintoki his homework.

After doing so he coaxed Takasugi into telling him where Gintoki lived. Long story short, bribing the guy with a box of yakult worked wonders and Hijikata found himself standing in front of a decently sized house with a well kept lawn. It looked picture perfect.

Hijikata rang the doorbell, and as he expected no one answered the door. Hijikata did see the blinds move as well as a flash of silver by the window on the first floor.

"Hey! I know you're in there!"

No response.

"Look, I brought over your bag and today's homework."

Still no response from the other boy. Hijikata sighed to himself and called out to Gintoki.

"I'll wait. As long as it takes." Hijikata told him, already making himself at home on one of the front porch's steps. He wasn't kidding, not in the slightest when he said he'd wait. While waiting Hijikata worked on his homework. A good hour and a half passed before the door finally unlocked.

"You want to come in?" Gintoki asked peaking through the tiny open crack of the door.

"Finally," Hijikata sighed in relief, he stood up from his seat on the porch and gathered his and Gintoki's things before the silverette let him in. It was hot out and he was thankful to find that Gintoki's home was properly air conditioned. He lead Hijikata towards the kitchen.

"You want something to drink? Tea, strawberry milk, coffee ...mayo?" Hijikata perked up at the sound of mayo and Gintoki gave him a weird look. "Okay, gross. If you were a woman you'd be a pretty fat one." He teased.

"Hey! At least I'm not a borderline diabetic." Shot right back.

"I like sweets. Have you ever tasted a parfait!?"

"Yes and for your information it tastes way better with mayo!"

"Eww! You've forsaken me and parfaits everywhere."

"Tch."

"Whatever man, give me my stuff and get out of here."

"Not until I get the chance to find out your answer. Was it a date?"

"..." Gintoki gave out a deep sigh. His cheeks were slowly heating up this time. "So what if it was? It was probably bad since you didn't realize it was one till your friend pointed it out."

"No it wasn’t bad, I was just too dense. And if I’m being honest it was great. I had a lot of fun, it was the most fun I’ve had in ages. And because it was a date, that means you like me, right?"

"Yes, I really do like you. I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't. I think I've liked you for a while. You're really handsome and I wasn't kidding when I called you a heartthrob." He mumbled looking at the ground. Hijikata put their things on the kitchen counter. He took a step closer to Gintoki and another step and kept taking steps until he was standing a few inches apart from him.

"Gintoki." Said boy looked up at Hijikata, their eyes meeting. Gintoki noticed how soft his expression was. It was a contrast to the usual intense look that Hijikata somehow always managed to have. What really got his attention was that it was the first time he called Gintoki by his first name. And he could feel butterflies in his stomach. Hijikata leaned forward and Gintoki closed his eyes not expecting what was coming next. He felt Hijikata's breath by his ear and shivered.

"I like you too." He pulled away and Gintoki looked at Hijikata's smiling face, his cheeks dusted in a light pink. Gintoki could feel his own face heat up. He probably looked like a tomato.

"..." Gintoki didn't know what to say. Then he felt the other pulling him into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck. If Gintoki was red before his face was on fire now. He could feel Hijikata's hot breath against his bare neck. Then he felt something wet.

"Gross!" He exclaimed as he felt Hijikata's tongue licking the side of his neck. Gintoki shivered as he felt teeth brush against his exposed skin. "Hey...Toshirou...stop." The brunette ceased his movement at the sound of his name and pulled away.

"Sorry," he apologized. 

"No it's fine! Just wasn't expecting that."

"You sure? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

"You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I just want something else... "

"Oh, and what's that?" Both of their eyes fell to the other's lips.

"This." Gintoki cupped both of Hijikata's cheeks with his hands and pulled him into a kiss. It was needy and sloppy. Gintoki wrapped his arms around Hijikata's neck. The brunette pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Hijikata’s tongue brushed against Gintoki’s bottom lip and he happily opened his mouth for the dark haired teen to explore. The silverette let out a low moan, his hands making their way through Hijikata’s silky smooth locks. The other’s hands rested on Gintoki’s ass. They were so focused on each other that they failed to hear the front door open and close. They were deaf to the footsteps that followed. Lost in their kiss.

"Gintoki?" The two froze. Lips still locked together, while their eyes were wide open in shock.

The two separated with a loud SMACK. The sound so loud that it echoed throughout the kitchen. Gintoki pushed Hijikata away so hard that the brunette fell on his ass.

"Dad! Hi, we were just…"

"Playing tonsil Hockey?" Shouyou finished for him with a knowing look.

"Oh my God! DAD.” Gintoki yelled as his face started to heat up. Hijikata was also starting to get red in the face too. He was just caught making out with the man’s son. He was mortified to say the least and you could practically see his soul start to leave his body.

"Well I hope there's enough pizza. Didn't think we'd be having guests. Hijikata-kun, is pizza fine with you?" Shouyou asked the boy who was currently having a small mental breakdown on his kitchen floor. The brunette paled dramatically at the man's question. Hijikata just nodded mechanically at the long haired man. The poor brunette looked half dead sitting there. Shouyou just smiled and sat the box of pizza he had down on the table.

"Gintoki get some plates will you? And napkins." Gintoki complied to his father's words, his movements stiff as he grabbed the things the man asked for.

"Hijikata-kun, I know you've made yourself at home on the floor, but you can get up now." Shouyou told the teen who was still trying to get over the fact that he was caught Frenching Gintoki by non-other than Shouyou. Hijikata picked himself up from the floor, avoiding eye contact with the man in front of him.

"The table's set old man." Gintoki grumbled. They settled down at the table, pizza still hot. Hijikata helped himself to a slice. Gintoki couldn't meet his father's gaze as t hey ate in relative silence. The two teens could practically feel the tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a katana.

"Hijikata-kun, so I see you and Gintoki are together."

"Uhh…" Hijikata couldn't speak.

"You know Gintoki is lazy, dramatic, a little selfish at times, a liar, and have you seen his hair! Such an untameable mane of curls."

"Dad!" Gintoki whined.

"What?" Shouyou responded innocently.

"That may be true," Hijikata replied.

"Hey!"

"But even with those flaws, I think that Gintoki is still someone I can see myself be with for however long he'll have me." Hijikata replied sincerely and he saw Gintoki blush again, mouth agape as if Hijikata just proposed to him on the spot. And maybe it was a proposal. Or a promise for the future. The words just tumbled out of his mouth and they felt like the right thing to say in that moment.

"Hijikata-kun…" Shouyou started to say. "All that pizza must've really gotten to you because that was really cheesy." The man smiled as if he didn't just tell the worst dad joke in the history of dad jokes. The perm head groaned and proceeded to bang his head against the table all the while cursing Shouyou and why he had to be such an embarrassing dad.

"Gintoki stop. Or else you're gonna make a dent in the table or worse...break it."

"Is that the only thing you're concerned about!?" Gintoki yelled, ceasing his head banging and looking at his guardian incredulously.

"It was expensive," was Shouyou's short response.

"Damn you." Gintoki cursed. It was all in good fun. Hijikata could tell by the way Shouyou was smiling and how the frown on Gintoki's face failed to meet his eyes.

"Well, thank you for the meal but I should be heading back home."

"I can drive you back Hijikata-kun." Shouyou offered.

"Really, you don't have to."

"Oh I insist. It's getting dark."

"You really don't have to Yoshida-san."

“It’s no problem. I don’t want you to walk all the way back home.”

“I can walk back home just fine. You really don’t have to drive me back.”

“But it would really ease my conscious if I drove you.”

“Yoshida-san I can walk, I need the exercise anyway.”

"Hijikata-kun...just let the old man drive you." Gintoki groaned. "He's not gonna stop till you agree." The determined look on Shouyou’s face just proved Gintoki’s point.

"Fine."

"Excellent, Gintoki you clean up and finish your homework while I'm gone."

"Ugh now I have to clean and do the homework you so graciously bestowed upon me.  _ Thanks. _ " Hijikata just smirked at the silverette.

“I’ll be waiting in the car.” Shouyou stated and before he left he wiggled his eyebrows at the two who blushed profusely. The man chuckled as he went to start up the car.

Once they both heard the front door close Hijikata was the first one to speak up.

“Kill me.”

“Not unless you kill me! I almost died of embarrassment.”

“I wanted to spontaneously combust! Your dad saw me with my tongue down your throat.” Hijikata hissed. His cheeks turning red as he recalled the memory.

“How the fuck do you think I feel! That’s my dad! I live with him Toshirou! I can never look him in the eyes ever again. I have to see my dad’s smug face everyday.” Gintoki paled at the thought.

HONK. HONK.

“I better go.”

“Yeah, whatever. But before you do, give me a goodbye kiss.”

“Really? When your dad is right outside?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Gintoki demanded. Hijikata didn’t hesitate as he gave the perm head a peck on the lips.

“There.”

“Aww, just a peck?” Gintoki whined, pouting at the dark haired teen in front of him. Hijikata buried the urge to kiss him again. As annoying as the perm haired idiot could be the look he was giving the other was slowly eating away at him. It was cute and his lips looked so kissable.

Coming to a decision Hijikata smirked and walked away from the other after gathering his things from the kitchen counter.

“Bye Gintoki.”

“Wait! Give me your phone number.”

“You have it.”

“Stop messing with me Mayora.”

“I’m not lying. You have it.”

“Really?” Gintoki raised an eyebrow at him.

“Bye.” He walked out the front door ignoring Gintoki’s whines and questions. Once out on the driveway Hijikata faced a new challenge. Riding in the car alone with Gintoki’s father. The man was smiling at Hijikata who gulped nervously. This was going to be a long ride.


	4. Awkward Car Rides Can Be Very Insightful

Hijikata made his way into the passenger seat, his school bag in hand. Shouyou slowly pulled out of the driveway once Hijikata had his seatbelt on because safety was important. The man waved to Gintoki who was standing out on the porch seeing them off. Hijikata waved to Gintoki as well and the perm head waved back.

Once they started driving away, Hijikata did his best to avoid looking at the man sitting next to him. This car ride was definitely awkward. How could it not be? Hijikata just made out with the man’s son, of course it would be awkward.

“Hijikata-kun?” The young man in question stiffened at the sound of his name.

“Yes?” Hijikata thanked whoever was up there that his voice didn’t crack. He was afraid of what Shouyou would say to him.

“How do we get to your house?” He smiled innocently as if he wasn't just driving like he knew where Hijikata lived for the past five minutes. The brunette wasn't expecting that and sweatdropped. He gave Shouyou the directions to his apartment. After that was settled they sat in silence as Shouyou continued to drive.

“You really like Gintoki don’t you?” He suddenly asked.

“Yeah, I do.”

“And you’ve only known Gintoki for a short time right?”

“Yes.”

“You know I think you might be the first person Gintoki has really taken a liking to.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes, I raised Gintoki for a very long time and something about you just seem to click with him better than any of the others.” Shouyou smiled. “That is quite the feat Hijikata-kun.”

“Thanks?” Hijikata replied, not knowing what else to say. And did he say others?

"You know...this is also the first time I've seen Gintoki makeout with someone so...what's the word? Aggressively.” He said as if he were just talking about the weather.  
Hijikata froze in his seat. His face turning red. He wanted to open the passenger door and just yeet himself out of the moving vehicle.

"Hijikata-kun, no need to be embarrassed.” More like mortified, Hijikata thought. “I mean I didn't expect to see my son in such a compromising position when I got home. I was half expecting him to be passed out on the couch as usual. Nice to see that Gintoki can be active when he wants to be."

"..."

"Oh, and I hope you know that I care very much about my son. If anything happened to him I don't know what I'd do."

"That's understandable. I mean I really like Gintoki a lot so I'd be pretty upset if something bad happened to him too." Hijikata replied truthfully. "I mean I was worried I'd screwed up after not realizing I went on a date with him on Saturday."

"Haha, oh Gintoki told me all about it." The man chuckled.

"He did?"

"Yup. He said he was an idiot thinking you'd like him the way he liked you. Poor boy was beating himself up over it. He was pretty mopy all Sunday. But I see that everything worked out just fine." He smiled knowingly, glancing in Hijikata’s direction before focusing on the road. Then Shouyou sighed.

“You may not know this Hijikata-kun. But Gintoki can be very sensitive. One time I ate the last pudding cup in the fridge and Gintoki got so upset, he cried. Didn’t speak to me for a whole 4 days afterwards.”

“...” Hijikata was silent.

“I’m kidding, but to be honest I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. The boy favors sweets more than anything.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten diabetes from all the sugar he practically inhales.”

“I have to agree with you on that.” As Shouyou drove, Hijikata came to understand how much the man cared about Gintoki. Even though they weren’t related by blood Hijikata could tell that the relationship that they shared was strong. They both cared deeply about each other and Hijikata was glad that out of anyone Gintoki could’ve had as a father, it was Shouyou. And the man was pretty cool.

After several embarrassing childhood stories about Gintoki later, Hijikata found himself staring outside the car window facing his apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride Yoshida-san." After gathering his things he hopped out of Shouyou’s car. Hijikata mentally thanked the man again for sharing some of the embarrassing stories he had of Gintoki. 

“Not a problem Hijikata-kun. Just remember to use protection! And don’t forget to get tested for any STDs before you think about deflowering my son.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Green eyes narrowed in a way that promised Hijikata’s demise. The dark haired teen was frozen in place.

“I’m just messing with you Hijikata-kun, lighten up.” He laughed. “But seriously using protection and getting checked isn’t a bad idea.” Hijikata nodded at Shouyou’s words. This was beyond awkward, discussing your sex life with your boyfriend’s parent was not a conversation Hijikata ever imagined having in his life. “Okay, have a good evening Hijikata-kun.” Shouyou than drove away leaving a frazzled Hijikata behind.

Buzz. Buzz.

Hijikata pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the screen. It was a text from an unknown number.

 **Unknown:** Real smooth leaving your number in my school bag.

 **Unknown:** This is your wonderful boyfriend by the way.

 **Unknown:** Are we boyfriends?

Hijikata smiled at the messages. He quickly sent a text back changing putting his number into his contacts.

 **MayoToshi:** Oh? You think I’m smooth? >:D

And yes you idiot.

 **PermyGin:** >/////< But I’m your idiot.

 **MayoToshi:** Cute.

 **PermyGin:** But on a side note, that emoji is oddly fitting because of your V-shaped bangs.

 **MayoToshi:** Hey!

 **PermyGin:** For real though, how was the car ride with my dad?

 **MayoToshi:** It...could’ve been worse.

 **PermyGin:** You hesitated, it was bad wasn’t it!?

Hijikata read the message and could practically hear Gintoki’s panicked voice. He smiled and realized he still hadn’t gone inside his apartment yet. Must’ve looked like a real creep standing outside an apartment building with a goofy smile on his face as he stared at his phone. He didn’t. He walked inside and continued to text Gintoki.

 **MayoToshi:** Well for starters, I really just wanted to free myself by jumping out of the car.

 **PermyGin:** Omg...did he go through the whole “use protection and check for STDs” spiel?

 **MayoToshi:** Yeah. How did you know?

 **PermyGin:** Because he’s always giving me this talk. Ever since I hit puberty. (-_-’’)

Hijikata couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped his lips. He felt bad for Gintoki, Hijikata only had to spend time with Shouyou for a short time but Gintoki lived with the man. But parents could drive you crazy and it was good advice. Hijikata really didn’t know what a father was like, he died before Hijikata was born. But his brother Tamegorou came close to it. And that reminded him that he had to call his brother.

“Toshirou? It’s been a while since you last called. What’s up?”

“Just thought about calling you.”

“Really? You sound happy.”

“I do?”

“Oh you sure do little brother.” He could practically hear Tamegorou’s smirk on the other end of the phone. “Now tell me what’s gotten my baby brother so happy? Or should I say who?”

“Do I really have to say?”

“Come one Toshirou! I’m practically dying of curiosity. I won’t stop bugging you.”

“Fine.” He groaned. “You know the guy who I fought in homeroom?”

“The same guy who you wouldn’t stop complaining to me about for the longest time?”

“Yeah...I’m dating him.”

“That’s great! Bring him over for dinner sometime!”

“But what will your wife say?”

“She’ll be happy to have him over! Isn’t that right Ayame~”

“Huh? Oh Hijikata!? It’s so nice to talk to you again.”

“Hi, Ayame…”

“So you have a boyfriend?” She teased. Hijikata groaned.

“Yes. I do.”

“Aww is he cute?” Hijikata sighed.

“As a matter of fact, yes. He's the cutest.”

“Don’t lie to me now Toshirou.” Ayame scolded.

“I’m not.”

“Good. Bring him over then.”

“I don’t know...”

“I’d like to properly meet him, is that okay Toshirou?” Tamegorou asked.

“I’ll ask him. But I make no promises.”

“That’s all I want.” He could imagine his brother’s kind smile on the other end.

“See ya Tamegorou.”

“Bye Toshirou.” Hijikata hung up the phone before Ayame could answer. He didn’t really get along well with his brother’s wife. He knew that Tamegorou loved her with all his heart, but sometimes the woman could be stubborn. She could also be a little nozy when it came to his life. He thought nothing of it and decided to text Gintoki again.

 **MayoToshi:** Hey.

 **PermyGin:** What’s up?

 **MayoToshi:** Do you want to come over to my brother’s house with me?

 **PermyGin:** Why?

 **MayoToshi:** I told my brother we were dating. Is that okay?

 **PermyGin:** I actually already told my friends. So don’t be mad if Takasugi tries to gut you.

 **MayoToshi:** Why would Takasugi try to gut me?

 **PermyGin:** No reason…

 **MayoToshi:** That sounds really suspicious.

 **PermyGin:** Don’t worry about it. But I’d be down to go. You met my dad and had to endure that awkward dinner. It's the least I can do.

 **MayoToshi:** Yeah, you owe me.

 **PermyGin:** Excuse me, you owe me. ME. Now my dad is going to tease the hell out of me.

 **MayoToshi:** Don't be such a drama queen.

 **PermyGin:** Fine, but you have to give me a kiss when I see you tomorrow. ( ˘ ³˘)

 **MayoToshi:** Good night.

 **PermyGin:** Good night ;3

Hijikata smiled. He finished the little homework he had left to do and got ready for bed. After the awkward encounter with Shouyou he slept soundly that night. Awaiting tomorrow with a smile on his usually stoic face at the thought of seeing Gintoki again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried coming up with dorky names they'd put down on their phones...don't know if it worked out though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Hijikata Learns More Than He Wanted To

Upon seeing Gintoki the next day, Hijikata gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Gintoki blushed, not expecting to get a kiss so early in the morning.

"Does dinner with my brother on Friday sound okay?"

"Yeah, like I said I'm down. Let's me escape my dad's constant teasing. Maybe I should just break up with you to end it?" He joked.

"Okay. See ya." Hijikata walked away from Gintoki, who looked at him gobsmacked. The silverette went after him.

"Oi, you're joking right? Hijikata-kun?" Gintoki sounded desperate. "Toshi?" Hijikata just gave him a shit eating grin. But stopped to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"It's a joke." He laughed. Gintoki punched him in the shoulder, hard. It made the raven haired teen wince.

"Don't joke about that you jerk." He mumbled.

"I won't." He gave the light haired boy another kiss before wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders as they walked to class.

Lunch rolled around and Gintoki's friends circled the two of them.

"Hahahaha nice Kintoki! I never thought you'd actually catch another boyfriend."

"It's Gintoki...and shut up Sakabaka."

"Congratulations." Katsura nodded approvingly. "Although I feel like Gintoki could do better."

Hijikata felt a jab towards his ego at Katsura's words. The duck in his bag making a quiet quack as if agreeing with the long haired boy. Takasugi on the other hand was silent. He glared daggers at Hijikata.

"Hey, you gonna say anything Takasugi?" Sakamoto asked.

"Just that Hijikata better treat the perm bastard right or else he's going to have hell to pay." He grinned maliciously.

"Oh stop, just because we didn't work out doesn't mean you can be mean to my new boyfriend."

…

"Wait...back the fuck up. You're telling me that you and Takasugi used to date?" Hijikata gaped.

"Close your mouth or you'll swallow a bug. Actually keep it open." Takasugi sneered.

"Hahaha you didn't tell him Kintoki?"

"Shut up, the thought didn't cross my mind yet." Gintoki mumbled looking away from Hijikata.

"That explains why Takasugi's glares appear to be never ending. But back to the main point...YOU TWO DATED?" Hijikata asked, clearly still not comprehending what he just learned about his boyfriend.

"Yes Mayora we dated. But it didn't last too long. We just realized we'd be better off as friends." Gintoki explained.

"Yeah, no need to worry your pretty little face. Gintoki is great but a complete idiot. But we'll always have the school trip." Takasugi smirked, his green eyes lingering on Gintoki who blushed a million different shades of red.

"Shut up."

"What school trip?" Hijikata asked eyebrows raised at Gintoki.

"I'm glad you asked. Everyone at school went on a hiking trip. I think you were sick because I don't remember seeing you."

_ Bullshit I was there. _ Hijikata thought angrily, he just happened to avoid the group. He shouldn't be too upset. It happened way before Hijikata got to really know Gintoki and before they started dating. But the thought irked him. Hijikata didn’t think he was the jealous type but knowing that Gintoki dated Takasugi was a lot to process. Takasugi isn’t such a bad guy though. He did give Hijikata Gintoki’s address, even though Hijikata had to bribe him with yakult.

“He looked so adorable when he cried out my name,” Takasugi laughed.

“Really, shut up.” The silverette blushed.

"Your face was all red and you were gasping for breath. You were crying too. I wish I caught the moment on camera."

Hijikata didn't know how to process those words. Gintoki, red faced and crying out someone else's name. The feeling of jealousy brewed at the pit of his stomach as he frowned.

"Oh yeah! Hahaha I was there too!" Sakamoto laughed heartily.

"Same. It was a rather funny ordeal." Katsura added.

_ The...fuck? _ Hijikata thought confused. Were Sakamoto and Katsura insinuating that they saw Gintoki and Takasugi doing stuff.

"Haha Kintoki freaked when the teacher said that the mountain was supposedly haunted. Next thing you knew every snap of a twig or howl of the wind caused the guy to freak out." Sakamoto cleared up. Hijikata fought the urge to end the permy haired brunette boy right then and there. So that meant Hijikata had nothing to worry about. Right?

"I was not freaked out, screw you guys."

"Aww scared to admit the truth you baby." Takasugi cackled.

"I can't believe I dated you." Gintoki groaned as he rested his head on the table.

"Yeah, but the sex afterwards was great too." The green eyed boy smiled slyly. 

Hijikata sputtered.  _ SEX? _ He looked at Gintoki who was looking at Takasugi with a deep red blush on his face like he didn't expect Takasugi to say that. Hijikata was just wide eyed as he looked back and forth between the exes.

"That is a lie! We only made it to third base."

"Third...base?" Hijikata's mind was reeling because of all the information he was being fed at the moment.

“Why? Does that change anything Hijikata?” Takasugi sneered. All three of Gintoki’s friends eyed Hijikata.

“It’s just a lot to process. It doesn’t really bother me too much.” That was a lie. A bold faced lie. It was eating away at Hijikata. Gintoki dated Takasugi and they were still on good terms. Which isn’t a bad thing. He thought it was cool that they were still talking to each other. Not everyone keeps in contact with their exes and it was really mature of them to keep being friends. But he couldn’t help but be a little jealous.

What if old feelings arose again and Gintoki left him for Takasugi? Deep down Hijikata knew that Gintoki wouldn’t do anything like that. But the thought of it scared him.

Hijikata sighed visibly, “And it doesn’t change anything. Sure Gintoki’s dated before but I’m dating him now so that’s all that matters.”

“Tch...bastard. I guess you're okay...” Takasugi grumbled.

“Huh?”

“Nice going there Hijikata! Hahahaha.” Sakamoto laughed. “You must be a really good guy if Shinsuke approves of you.”

“Of course we can’t allow Gintoki to date just anyone." Katsura added. "So you've met our expectations with flying colors."

“You guys.” Gintoki sniffed. Was he going to cry? No. Gintoki proceeded to hit the three of them on the head. “I can't believe you guys brought this up because you were testing him." A cross popping vein formed on his cheek. He cracked his knuckles as he grinned at the three wildly. If looks could kill the trio would already be dead. "I can take care of myself and I was gonna tell him we used to date Shinsuke…way to make Hijikata feel awkward. And he didn’t need to know about what went on during that school trip.” 

“You enjoyed our time together though, didn't you?” Takasugi smirked. “When things don’t work out with this mayo fiend, I’ll be waiting.” He teased.

“Haha.” Gintoki mocked. "In your dreams, Short-suke."

"See you later." Takasugi got up from the table and left. Leaving Katsura and Sakamoto with the happy couple.

"Don't take what Shinsuke said to heart. He's just mad that things didn't work out." Gintoki assured Hijikata. "Besides, I think of the shorty as a good friend and I have you now." The silverette held his hand for good measure and gave it a squeeze.

"I don't wanna get stuck in all this sappiness so see ya two love birds. I have a date with destiny and her name is Mutsu."

"Elizabeth and I will be off too."

"Quack." They left leaving Hijikata and Gintoki alone.

"So...dinner at your brother's house. How should I dress?"

"Just whatever you feel comfortable in...maybe business casual? Just don't show up looking like a NEET."

"Really?" Gintoki looked a bit offended.

"If I'm being honest, I'm sure my brother won't mind what you wear. Now I don't know what to say about his wife."

"Oh? You don't like her?"

"It's not that...she's just so...she irritates me."

"How?"

"I don't know. She's really...nosy and she is always pointing out things that are wrong with me."

"Like?" Gintoki quirked an eyebrow at Hijikata.

"Like how I should stop cursing, or that I shouldn't stress out my brother so much. And I try my best not to. She just gives me a weird look every time I come over. Stuff like that."

"Just because she's part of your family doesn't mean you're forced to accept her."

"But my brother really loves her."

"Hey, just because your brother loves her doesn't mean you have to." He gave Hijikata a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." They ate lunch together as they talked about random stuff. Like how there was going to be another Pedoro movie.

School went on as usual except for the fact that Hijikata got more kisses throughout the day. The class didn't really care if they were together. Sure some of the girls who were crushing on Hijikata were heart broken but they weren't gonna come up with a scheme to break them up. That would be cruel. And as supporters of Hijikata they weren't gonna mess with his love life. Because seeing the usual scowling teen smile watered their crops, cleared their acne, and cured their depression. And most of them shipped it. So really it was a win win situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've had little motivation lately and too many ideas for other fics to count. Thank goodness I'm on break, college life = stressed life. Again I'm so sorry leaving you guys hanging. I hope you guys like this chapter.


	6. The Perm Head Who Came To Dinner

Friday made its way in a flash. Hijikata was nervous and he wasn't the only one. 

Once school was over Gintoki gave Hijikata a kiss and practically ran back home. Still wondering what he should wear to dinner. They promised to meet up at 6. So it gave them about two hours to get ready. They both showered and Gintoki tried his best to tame his hair. After a bunch of brushing and some hair gel later, he somehow managed to part his hair. But that only made him end up feeling a bit self conscious. He sighed. Should he just wash his hair? No. That was out of the question because he had to meet up with Hijikata in less than 30 minutes.

He rushed back into his room and grabbed the black pants and light pink button up shirt, that he laid out the night before.

After looking in the mirror he didn't think he looked like a NEET.

"I'll be home later!" He called out to his dad.

"Be careful son!" His dad called back. "Enjoy dinner!"

"I will." He closed the door and went to meet Hijikata.

**MayoToshi:** Gintoki?

**PermyGin:** OMW be there in like 10min?

**MayoToshi:** I'll be waiting.

As promised Gintoki met Hijikata by the train station.

"You look…" The raven haired teen didn't know what to say. He eyed him up and down. He noticed the other's parted hair. It was much easier to see his face and Hijikata could look at that face for hours.

"Hijikata-kun… is something on my face?"

"Yeah I think a bird shit on you on your way over." He lied doing nothing to hide the smug look on his face as Gintoki looked offended.

The silverette took in the other's appearance. The dark haired teen wore khakis and a blue button up shirt that matched his eyes.

"Says the bishie with the V-shaped bangs." Gintoki retorted. It sounded more like a compliment than an insult. But hey, Hijikata was attractive. Gintoki couldn't deny it.

"You ready for dinner?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They walked shoulder to shoulder to Tamegorou's house. Sure it would've been faster by train or car but they wanted to walk together.

"Hijikata-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Are you still upset that I dated Shinsuke?"

"No. Besides what matters is that we're together now." He grabbed his hand to prove a point as he gave it a comforting squeeze. But Hijikata still couldn't help but still feel a little jealous of Takasugi.

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"My brother definitely does."

"Okay. I think that's what really matters in the end."

"Yeah," Hijikata agreed.

They stopped in front of a little 2 floor house. And Hijikata knocked on the door. After a few seconds and the sound of shuffling feet, Tamegorou answered the door. 

"Toshirou, I'm glad you could make it. And long time no see Gintoki.” The older man smiled at the two young men and gestured them to come inside.

“It’s nice to see you too.” Gintoki replied. Taking off their shoes the boys followed the older man to the dining room. There his wife, Ayame, was preparing dinner. She was a young woman who appeared to be in her late to mid 20s. Dark hair was styled in a neat bun atop her head. Her dark brown eyes scanned the two boys with an unreadable expression and Gintoki couldn’t help but gulp. Her gaze seemed to linger on him before she smiled.

“Good evening boys. It’s so nice to see the young man who stole our little Toshirou’s heart.” She gushed while setting the table. The man in question blushed at his sister-in-law’s words. “I’m Tamegorou’s wife, Ayame.”

“Nice to meet you Hijikata-san.”

“Oh please, call me Ayame.” She smiled good naturedly. “Now why don’t you boys wash up? Dinner will be ready very soon.” Hijikata grabbed Gintoki’s hand and lead him to the bathroom.

“Hijikata? You good?”

“I’m fine.” They washed their hands in silence and before they had to go back Hijikata dipped Gintoki down for a kiss. The silverette was taken aback by the dark haired teen’s abrupt action. It was deep and Hijikata reveled in Gintoki’s moans. Hijikata broke the kiss and took in Gintoki’s flustered expression. He steadied him to his feet.

“You idiot! We’re at your brother’s house.” He hissed, hitting Hijikata on the shoulder. His face turning red. “You stupid piece of shit.”

“You weren’t complaining, ass.”

“You're crazy.” Gintoki huffed, standing up straight.

“But you still like me, right?”

"Yes, that means I must be crazy too." He then took Hijikata by surprise by cupping his head and smashing their lips together. The kiss was even more passionate and Gintoki nibbled at Hijikata's bottom lip and the dark haired young man opened his mouth. The two then proceeded in an intense game of tonsil hockey before Gintoki pulled away giving Hijikata a final kiss on the corner of his mouth. He smirked as Hijikata leaned in for another kiss but Gintoki stepped away.

"Maybe next time. But not now, have you no shame?"

"Fine," he huffed like a kid.

"Good, your brother is waiting isn't he?"

"Yeah."

He checked himself in the mirror to see if anything was out of place. Aside from having wet lips, his hair had magically stayed in place. He quickly wiped his mouth, Hijikata following suit.

"They probably think one of us drowned in the toilet."

They shuffled out of the bathroom and went to the table where Tamegorou and his wife were already seated. They could see her tap her nails against the table impatiently.

“I see you two are finally ready for dinner.” She stated, masking her irritation behind a smile. The two quickly sat across from the couple. Hijikata facing his brother while Gintoki had the joy of sitting right across Ayame.

“I’m glad you two didn’t drown in the toilet.” Tamegorou joked good naturedly.

“Hahaha.” They both laughed nervously.

“Well then, let’s dig in.” The older man stated. “Thank you for the meal.”

“Thank you for the meal.” The two teens repeated. The food was okay albeit a bit bland towards Hijikata’s standards. He fought the urge to just lather everything in mayo. But he bet that Ayame would be angry if he did. So he refrained from getting out his favorite condiment to have a peaceful dinner.

“So, how have you been Gintoki? It’s been an awful long time since I last saw you.” Tamegorou asked the silverette who was in the middle of eating his rice. He quickly swallowed his food and answered the man with a simple answer.

“I’ve been good.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“I don’t even think it’s even been a week.” Hijikata replied as he picked at his food.

“My you two are a new couple. I wonder how long you two will be together." Ayame commented offhandedly.

"For as long as he'll have me." Gintoki replied.

"I wonder how long that'll last. A month? Two months?"

"Ayame, that isn't anyway to speak to Toshirou and his boyfriend."

"Sorry dear. It's just that all of our sweet little brother's relationships have never lasted so long."

"That means we're happy that you found Gintoki. You seem much happier now." Tamegorou stated, beaming at his brother while also trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. It seemed to work as Hijikata loosened the grip he had on his spoon. His brother's words reassuring and supportive. He wasn't going to let Ayame get to him. Not again.

They ate with some idle chatter here and there. Hijikata was just glad that he wasn't alone. The tension was thick. He tried to avoid Ayame's gaze. To be perfectly honest, he'd rather be having pizza with Gintoki and his father, than be stuck in his brother's house with Ayame. He loved his brother deeply but his choice in women was questionable at best.

"Gintoki, what do you plan to be in the future? Exams are coming up and I was wondering what career path you're planning to take." Ayame suddenly asked.

"Oh, probably a chef...or maybe a home economics teacher. I like kids. Not in a weird way or anything!" He sputtered. "I just want to be the kind of teacher that students like and go to when they need help. I want to give them a space where they can have room to grow and stuff like that or whatever…" There was a pink tint to his cheeks and this was really the first time Hijikata heard him speak about what he wanted to do after high school.

Hijikata's mind was flooded with the image of Gintoki dressed up like one of his teachers. Wearing formal attire and the idea of Gintoki with a pair of glasses adorning his pale face. Hijikata held back a blush. He shook the thought away once his mind started drifting towards the gutter.

"Wow Gintoki. That's really thoughtful. I never thought you'd want a career in education." Tamegorou said thoughtfuly. "My brother wants to be a police officer when he grows up. His friend works there and he really looks up to Kondou-san."

"Tamegorou…" Hijikata groaned.

"Hey I'm just stating the facts Toshirou. No need to be embarrassed."

"You know...I've always loved a man in uniform." Gintoki whispered, lazily eyeing Hijikata. The dark haired teen gulped. Was it just him or did it get just a little bit hotter?

Hijikata immediately paid more attention to his food. His face definitely wasn't heating up, nope. It must’ve been the faulty thermostat. Yeah that must’ve been it. At least that’s what Hijikata told himself.

“Toshirou, are you sure you can keep a long relationship this time?”

“Honey…” Tamegorou started.

"What I'm just stating the facts. If Toshirou is anything like his father than he'll probably end up fooling around with someone. I mean you are an illegitimate child. A child born from an affair." Hijikata stiffened at her words. So what if he was? It didn’t define him, but that didn’t necessarily mean that her words didn’t hurt him.

Before Hijikata could say anything he was interrupted by Gintoki.

“Excuse me for being rude but, you really shouldn’t talk about Hijikata that way. It doesn’t matter to me that his father had an affair. Because if he didn’t, Hijikata wouldn’t be here right now. Besides Hijikata is not his father and I’m just happy that we’re together right now. I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future but right now I’m going to enjoy the time I have with him. We could be together for a year, maybe even a month. Heck we could be together for two hours before he leaves me but I’d be happy with the time we had either way. So good night to you and thank you for the meal.” Gintoki pushed his plate away and stood up. He bowed before walking towards the front door.

Hijikata stayed seated as he watched his boyfriend leave. Gintoki stood up for him and the look on Ayame’s face was priceless. He wished he had a camera, oh wait, he did. He secretly took out his phone and snapped a pic before the initial shock wore off and they noticed.

“Sorry Tamegorou, thanks for the dinner.” Hijikata got out of his chair and quickly walked after Gintoki. He missed the amused look on his brother’s face as he followed his boyfriend towards the door. The older Hijikata doing his best to calm his wife down.

The silverette hurriedly walked out of the house. Hijikata following right after.

"I can't believe she said that about you."

"Don't worry about it. It happens."

"Still, I didn't like how she brought up the past like that," he grumbled as they continued to walk together.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there. For sticking by me. For standing up for me." Hijikata kept listing off the things about the silver haired teen that he was grateful for.

"Stop you would've done the same for me." He looked away cheeks pink because of the bombardment of compliments.

"You're right. I would do the same for you." He pulled Gintoki along with him to a secluded alley way and held him close. He held the other’s pale cheeks in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. Gintoki’s cheeks were burning at this point. Hijikata grinned and pressed his lips against the other. It was chaste at first but soon it got a little more heated. Hijikata’s hands moved from Gintoki’s face and started to wander downwards. Gintoki warped his arms around Hijikata’s neck and pulled him closer. His hands tugging on Hijikata’s hair. They made out for what felt like hours before they finally stopped.

“Toshirou.”

“Gintoki.”

“You know...tomorrow _is_ Saturday...and I could call my dad…” He eyed the dark haired teen suggestively.

“You want to come over?”

“Only if you want."

"Yeah you can…" Hijikata gulped. _Shit did I clean my room? Oh no he's going to see my figurine collection. It's fine. Everything is gonna be okay. Totally fine._

"Sweet just let me call my dad." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pushed Hijikata out of the alley. He made a shooing motion at the other as he called his father.

"Hey dad. Can I sleep over at Hijikata's place? Really? Seriously!?" Gintoki patted the backpocket of his pants and froze. Before he practically screamed into the receiver. "When did you!? What the hell dad!?" His face heated up. There was a pause and Gintoki just sighed. "Thanks, then I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah, love you too." He hung up the phone. Hijikata watched the exchange amused.

"What did he say?"

"He said yes I can stay over. And before you say anything. I'm not telling you what else he said."

"Okay. Let's go back to my place then."

"Can we stop by the convenience store?"

"Sure."

"Nice, gotta buy myself a toothbrush and toothpaste. Snacks won't hurt either."

They continued to walk to Hijikata's place taking the train back this time so that the ice cream they bought didn't melt.

Hijikata couldn't help but wonder what Gintoki talked about with his dead. He shrugged the thought away.

_"Hey dad. Can I sleep over at Hijikata's place?"_

_"Yes, you can."_

_"Really?"_

_"But don't forget to use protection! Check your backpocket~"_

_"Seriously!?" Gintoki patted the backpocket of his pants and froze. Before he practically screamed into the receiver. "When did you!? What the hell dad!?" His face heated up._

_"You laid out those pants last night and I knew you'd wear them so I put them there. You know, just in case." There was a pause and Gintoki just sighed. "Thanks, then I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Bye! Love you!"_

_"Yeah, love you too."_

  
  
  


After walking from the train station Hijikata opened the door to his apartment. Allowing Gintoki inside. The dark haired teen took the bags and put the ice cream in the fridge. It was decently sized with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. Really all you needed, especially when living alone. 

"Feel free to wash up. The bathroom is on the right."

"Will do." Gintoki headed for the bathroom. "Hey do you have any clothes I can borrow? Didn't really plan on staying over you know."

"Yeah. I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks, Mayora."

"Whatever sweet freak." Hijikata went into his room and looked for some clothes for the other to wear.

"I'll leave them by the door."

"Thanks." Gintoki called through the door.

"Yeah take your time." The dark haired teen walked towards his room and decided to change into something more comfortable.

By the time Hijikata was done Gintoki was already lounging in the living room. Sitting on the floor as his back rested against the couch. Pudding cup in hand as he dug into the sweet confection. Hijikata sat and joined him on the floor watching him eat.

The silverette looked comfortable in Hijikata's black pullover hoodie and grey sweats. Hijikata on the other hand wore a white t-shirt and dark green basketball shorts.

"I see you're enjoying the pudding."

"Hell yeah I'm enjoying this pudding." The silverette responded. "I love it."

"I can see that." Hijikata could see Gintoki practically moan over the pudding. "Is that how you are with other sweets?"

"Just let me eat my pudding in peace."

Instead of letting him eat, Hijikata must not have been feeling generous as he snatched the half eaten pudding cup out of the other's hands. Using the spoon he scooped up the leftover pudding right before Gintoki's eyes and finished it.

"The hell? That was my pudding you mayo fiend!"

"Quite!" Hijikata hissed. "You wanna wake up the neighbors?"

"Whatever." He grumbled and got up to try and get a new one from the fridge. Keyword try, because Hijikata pulled Gintoki down into his lap so that the silverette ended up straddling him. They eyed each other before Hijikata grinned wolfishly at Gintoki.

"Oi, what's the big idea?"

"Nothing. Is it strange that I want my boyfriend to sit in my lap?"

"..." Gintoki didn't say anything. He decided to bend forward to rest his head in Hijikata's the crook of Hijikata's shoulder as he hugged him. The dark haired teen wrapped his arms around the other who nuzzled into his warmth. They stayed like that for a while. Hijikata breathing in Gintoki's sent. He smelled sweet but smoky. It must've been because of the fact that he was wearing Hijikata's clothes. He buried his face into the other's pale neck, basking in the warmth.

"Gintoki...thanks for coming to dinner. Being there with you made it so much more bearable." He mumbled into his neck.

"No problem. I'm used to getting told things like that." He admitted. "Let me tell you, middle school was not fun. Kids are mean, Hijikata-kun."

"Yeah…." He trailed off. Kids were mean as hell. He distinctly remembered a kid who randomly said die after he kicked Hijikata in the shin. He just rubbed his face deeper into the crook of the other's neck.

"I never knew you were so clingy." The silverette commented as he started to card his fingers through Hijikata's dark locks. The dark haired teen sighed into the touch.

This was nice. Hijikata was in the comfort of his own home with the boy he had feelings for. Caught in a warm embrace as the boy in question was sitting in his lap. Hijikata just smiled. He couldn't remember a time when he was this happy. He just hoped it would last.

Gintoki felt the same way. He felt so happy it must've been too good to be true. The only other time he's felt this happy was when Shouyou adopted him. And now he was happy with Hijikata and he also hoped that their relationship would last. Now would Hijikata dump him? He threw the thought away.

"I'm going to get another pudding from the fridge. You want anything?" Gintoki asked the dark haired teen with a smile.

"Yeah," he replied. "I want you." He prevented Gintoki from getting up by tightening his hold on the other. He then kissed him on the lips. The silverette pulled back and eyed Hijikata.

"Oi, who said I was up for grabs?”

“I did.” He replied cheekily before he kissed Gintoki again. The silverette just became putty in his hands.

“Hijikata-kun...we haven’t even been dating for a for that long.” Gintoki gasped as they finally broke their kiss. Both of their cheeks were flushed, lips slowly beginning to swell.

“Should we stop?” Hijikata asked. Truthfully, he didn’t really want to stop kissing his boyfriend.

“...” Gintoki looked away. “Um...not really.” He admitted. Hijikata rolled his eyes and started to move his hands lower.

“If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop.” He then trailed kisses down Gintoki’s neck as his hands slipped underneath the hoodie Gintoki was wearing. The feeling of Hijikata’s hands wandering up and down his bare skin made the light haired teen shudder. He then started to nibble the other’s exposed neck, sucking and licking the spot with a vengeance. Once he was done with that spot he moved to another. Gintoki started to curl his toes as he felt Hijikata’s hands brush past a sensitive part of his skin.

“Hijikata-kun…” he groaned out. He was getting aroused and he wasn’t the only one as his eyes widened as he felt something stiffen underneath him. He felt it between his ass. _Shit._

“Damn…” Hijikata cursed.

“Oi, as much as I love sitting in your lap. Do you wanna take this to your bedroom?”

“Yes.” They both stumbled into Hijikata’s bedroom and Gintoki paused. He immediately went to grab his pants. Hijikata eyed him curiously. He pulled out a foil square. The dark haired teen blanked.

“Can’t be too careful?” Gintoki grinned.

“You...you had a condom in your pants the entire night?”

“Thank my dad…” he mumbled. “Now hurry up. I want this as much as you do.” He gestured towards Hijikata’s lower regions.

“Then what are we waiting for?” He smirked. They toppled onto Hijikata’s bed in a mess of limbs and soon clothes were being thrown on the ground until they were completely bare. Hands were wandering every which way and gasps could be heard in the room. It was a miracle that no one complained about the noise.

The two fools were happy and really that was all that mattered. Whatever they would face in the future they'd do it together. Through those hardships they’d come out of it stronger. But didn’t mean those hardships wouldn’t be a painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry for the slow updates. I hope you like the fanart I did. I tried. Possible angst on the way. Also I completely forgot that Sarutobi or Sa-chan is also named Ayame....hahaha so not that Ayame. I have no idea what Tamegorou's wife's name. Also I'm sorry if it's a little rushed. Writer's block sucks.


	7. Hello Neighbor

Hijikata woke up to an empty bed the next morning. He sighed to himself, thinking that they must've moved too fast. Or that the sex was so bad that the perm head left him. Putting on the clothes that he'd discarded last night he headed out of his room to find Gintoki cooking.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Never pegged you for a morning person." Hijikata's shoulders sagged with relief to find that his boyfriend didn't leave him.

"Well it's actually past noon. Should be nearing one."

"Shit. That late huh?"

"Yeah. I mean after what we did…" Gintoki started to get red in the face. Hijikata following suit.

"Right. So what are you making?" The dark haired teen asked. Walking up behind Gintoki and resting his chin on the perm head's shoulder.

"Food." Gintoki deadpanned.

"What kind of food?"

"The kind you eat." He shot back cheekily.

"Come on perm head you know what I mean."

"I'm making eggs and toast. Too bad you don't have any bacon."

"It's fine." He nuzzled the silverette's neck. He ended up trailing kisses up and down the expense of skin.

"Stop it Hijikata-kun."

"Don't want to." He mumbled. Gintoki let out a laugh.

"You know you really went to town on my neck. Dad is going to ask me questions nonstop."

"But you liked it."

"Not now you horny bastard." Gintoki pushed Hijikata away. "Also...who in the right mind has a whole shelf dedicated to mayonnaise?"

"Like you don't have a stash of adzuki beans at home."

"Shut up. And the food is ready so eat up." He shoved a plate of eggs and toast in the dark haired teen's hands.

They ate their brunch in peace and Hijikata didn't want the other to go.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Gintoki grinned cheekily and gave the other a quick kiss.

"You leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. Dad is probably dying for me to tell him how everything went."

"Sorry about your neck."

"It's fine. Sorry about your back...I think I scratched it raw."

"No big deal. I'll see you Monday then?"

"Yeah, I have a shit ton of homework to get done. I swear we might be seniors but I already can't wait to graduate."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, exams are just around the corner. Do you wanna study together?" Gintoki suggested.

"You know, I have a feeling if we do there isn't gonna be much studying done."

"Damn you saw right through me." He pouted.

"But I'd still like to hang out with you."

"Same. How could I stay away when I have such a handsome boyfriend? Mwah!" He gave Hijikata an exaggerated kiss on the lips. "Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes. I'll text you later."

"Yeah, tell me when you get back."

"Will do." They embraced each other by the front door and Hijikata didn't ever want to let go. After another kiss Gintoki left with a lazy wave and Hijikata sighed as he watched him leave.

He checked his phone to find a message from his brother and two from Kondou.

His brother asked him to forgive his wife for the words she'd spoken. His brother was too kind. His wife should've been the one to apologize, not have Tamegorou apologize for her.

He responded with a simple okay. He didn't want to give his brother any unnecessary stress.

He looked at Kondou's message, it was sent around yesterday night. He blinked.

'Guess who I just saw on patrol!?' 

An image was attached. There was a picture of him and Gintoki making out in the alley with Kondou in the bottom of the picture giving a thumbs up.

Hijikata didn't know if he wanted to kill the gorilla or...no he wanted to kill Kondou.

"Toshi~" Kondou responded through his phone.

"I'm going to end you."

"Huh? Oh you saw that photo right? Hahaha well I was just patrolling last night and saw you and your boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me you were dating?" Kondou whined.

"Because I knew you'd act like this. Also your stalker tendencies are seriously shining."

"That's hurtful. And I wasn’t stalking you! I said I was on patrol.”

“Sure Kondou…” Hijikata wasn’t buying it.

“Okay if I’m being honest....I was actually on my way to see Otae." He chuckled heartily through the receiver.

"Kondou...you should leave that woman alone. Sooner or later she's going to file for a restraining order. Or worse...she'd castrate you herself."

"Toshi!"

"What?"

"Did you guys, you know?"

"Kondou...I'm going to hang up now."

"Toshiiii!" He wept into the receiver.

"Bye Kondou. I'll see you around." He hung up cutting off anymore of the sad gorilla sounds coming from his phone.

He looked at the picture again and couldn't help but think that Kondou really was a gori stalker. But he had to admit the angle of the kiss was really nice. Even in the dim light he could see GIntoki’s blushing face as their lips were still pressed together. He contemplated saving the picture.

There was a sudden knock on his door. He walked over and opened it wondering who it could be. Did Gintoki come back because he forgot something?

Instead of his boyfriend he found a young woman who appeared to be around his age greet him with a smile.

“Hello, I just moved here this morning with my little brother. I just wanted to say hello.” She had sandy brown hair and eyes that almost reminded him of Gintoki’s. Yet hers were a bit browner. Hijikata had to admit that she was pretty.

He suddenly felt pain in his right leg. He stumbled a bit with a grunt. A young boy who was clinging to the girls side glared at him.

“I’m so sorry!” The girl apologized. She knelt down and scolded the boy who must’ve been her brother. “Sougo that wasn’t very nice.”

“Hmph..”

“I-it’s fine.” Hijikata replied. The kid could seriously kick.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Okita Mitsuba. And the boy who kicked you happens to be my little brother, Sougo.” She smiled kind heartedly. Hijikata thought her smile was pretty cute. “We live two doors down.”

“Oh, nice to meet you Okita-san.”

“Mitsuba.”

“Mitsuba, I’m Hijikata Toshirou. Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand out for a hand shake yet Sougo just ended up pushing him away. He grabbed onto his sister’s hand and started dragging her away.

“I hope to see you around Hijikata-kun!” She smiled as she followed her brother back to their apartment.

Hijikata shook his head and went back into his apartment. However he couldn’t help but feel like something was going to happen. He brushed the thought away. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is kicking my butt and my sleep schedule is messed the f up. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And I apologize for my sporadic updates.


	8. Parfaits and Favors

Hijikata spent the weekend catching up on homework and occasionally sending Gintoki texts.

They were mostly sending memes back and forth to each other.

 **PermyGin:** I called my dad a boomer….lol…

 **MayoToshi:** Oh shit. How’d he react? 

**PermyGin:** He just laughed.

 **MayoToshi:** I mean your dad is pretty cool. Albeit a bit weird. I mean did he seriously put a condom in your pants?

 **PermyGin:** He just really likes to be prepared I guess? I don’t know… It's like that sometimes.

 **MayoToshi:** But seriously, it’s like he wanted you to get laid.

 **PermyGin:** I mean you weren’t complaining when we fucked.

 **MayoToshi:** Okay I admit. Thanks to your dad we did get to have some fun. But that is kinda weird.

 **PermyGin:** Hey some parents are weird like that.

 **MayoToshi:** I guess. Still…

 **PermyGin:** Whatever.

 **MayoToshi:** So how have you been?

 **PermyGin:** Aww, it’s only been like a day, do you miss me already? (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **MayoToshi:** Nah, I finally have some peace and quiet. 

**PermyGin:** Asshole.

 **MayoToshi:** I have to study. I'll see you tomorrow at school.

 **PermyGin:** Bye. ;)

Hijikata smiled at the text. He was happy and he was glad that Gintoki was happy. He sat at his desk studying to get into the Edo Police Academy so he could join Kondou's precinct in the future.

He didn't know how long he was studying for until he felt his stomach growl. He checked his fridge to find nothing but eggs. He sighed and wondered if he should just order take out.

Knock! Knock!

Hijikata walked over to the door and again he was face to face with one Okita Mitsuba.

"Hello again." She smiled.

"Hi."

"I stopped by again because you seem to be the only one who's my age on this floor."

"Ummm. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh I just wanted to bring this over to you." She held out a container filled with fried chicken.

"You didn't have to." He replied.

"This is nothing. I just happened to make more than usual. Didn't want it to go to waste."

"Well thank you. But I'm not hungry." At that moment his stomach betrayed him as it grumbled.

"It looks like you are." She giggled and extended the container out to him.

"I couldn't."

"I insist." She smiled. He couldn't say no. Not because she gave him a sweet smile or anything but because she heard his stomach growl.

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. Have a good evening Hijikata-kun." She bowed a bit before leaving. He watched her leave and felt relieved that he didn't have to go out or order take out.

He sighed as he went back in to eat the chicken that Mitsuba prepared. He opened the container and his mouth watered a bit at the sight. The chicken still looked crispy even though it was covered in some kind of sauce. Grabbing some chopsticks he dug right in. His immediate thought was that it was good. However, after the third or fourth piece he felt it. The burning sensation that was building up. His mouth was gradually getting hotter and hotter. Until it felt like it was on fire. He ran to the kitchen sink and immediately turned on the cold water. He opened his mouth as he stuck his entire face under the faucet. He didn't care if he got wet. As long as the fire on his tongue went away he’d be okay with it.

The pain was slightly soothed, but the burning still lingered. He went and got himself a bottle of mayo and poured a generous amount onto his tongue. Finally the burning went down. He felt like he was going to die. What the hell did Mitsuba put in that chicken?

On the plus side he wasn't that hungry anymore but he wondered what he was going to do with this fire chicken. It would be such a waste to throw it away. Maybe he could bring it to lunch tomorrow.

He thought about it and knowing Gintoki he'd probably try to steal a but of his lunch. Before he slathered it in mayonnaise that is.

It didn't sound half bad, slathering it in mayonnaise. Hijikata put the leftovers in the fridge. That's what he'd do.

* * *

The next day Gintoki was at Hijikata's side.

"Miss me hot stuff?" Gintoki winked.

"I did. Sugar freak."

"Mayo pig." Gintoki shot back. They bickered all the way to class.

"Exam season is just around the corner. I hope you've been preparing." There was a collective groan throughout the room. "Nonsense. Turn your textbooks to page 473."

Lunch finally rolled around and Hijikata pulled out the chicken that Mitsuba made with the burning fire sauce. It stared back at him.

"Whatcha got there?" Gintoki asked.

"A smoothie." Hijikata replied seriously.

"I love how you're quoting old Nick shows, but for real. What's that?"

"My lunch."

"Looks good. I didn't know you could cook."

"I don't."

"So take out?" 

Hijikata didn't know if he should bring up his cute neighbor. Did he really think she was cute? And right in front of Gintoki? He must've been a shitty boyfriend if he was thinking about some other girl.

"Fine, keep your secrets. Besides the lunch I made is way better than some take out place."

Hijikata felt like he dodged a bullet as he started to drown the chicken in mayo.

"I swear all that MSG is going to catch up to you Hijikata-kun."

"Whatever."

They ate in silence. Hijikata almost got stabbed in the eye with a pair of chopsticks as he tried to snatch Gintoki's pudding cup.

"Hell no."

"It's just pudding."

"Just pudding? You don't know the sweetness and creaminess of this confection."

"You are so weird."

"Oh, says the man who basically eats mayo out of the bottle.” Gintoki shot back.

“Mayo is the condiment of the gods.”

“If Mayo is the condiment of the gods then pudding is legen...wait for it….dairy. Get it cause you know pudding has milk in it.”

“I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend.”

“It’s because I’m adorable.” Gintoki stated as he gave the dark haired teen a pout. Hijikata couldn’t resist that face. Especially when the other’s bottom lip was jutted out so cutely. Hijikata smirked and leaned down. He then gave the other a kiss on the lips being sure to nibble his bottom lip before he pulled away. He took in Gintoki’s expression, pale cheeks turning pink as his mouth hung open a bit. He coughed into his hand as he averted his gaze.

Hijikata couldn’t deny that his boyfriend was adorable. He wrapped his arms around Gintoki and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Yeah, you are.” Hijikata admitted.

“S-shut up.” Gintoki mumbled. But he did return the hug. His pudding cup on the lunch table, forgotten.

They stayed like that until lunch ended.

Once school was over, they walked back home. Their hands brushed against each other as they did. Both of them wanting to hold the other’s hand. Gintoki was the one who intertwined their fingers together.

“Hijikata...do you want to go out again?”

“Yeah. Where to?”

“There’s an arcade about 5 minutes from here. Want to spend some time there?”

“Sure if you want to get your ass handed to you.” Hijikata smirked. Gintoki just grinned before pulling him along.

2 hours later and they were still trying to beat the tie that they both held.

“I’m going to win.”

“Not if I win first.”

“Come at me Permy.”

“You’re on, Mayora.” The two teens decided to play DDR for the tie breaker. The song that was playing was by some K-Pop boy band. You could say that the song was fire. They were both on the hardest level. As the song played their movements were in sync as they only ended up missing a few steps as they played. They were sweating as they stepped to the arrows.

A small crowd of people was forming as they continued to play.

“I bet you the silver haired dude is gonna win.”

“Nah, the dude with the weird bangs is totally gonna win.”

“It’ll probably end up in a tie.”

They ignored the other voices. It was just them and the DDR machine.

The scores, both going up with each step. Once the song ended they were gasping for breath. The score illuminated on the screen. 

"Ha! I won!" Gintoki breathed. There were some cheers and a few groans coming from behind him. The groans coming from those who lost their bet against Gintoki.

"Yeah you did." Hijikata replied.

"Buy me a parfait." Gintoki grinned as he slung his jacket and bag over his shoulder. Hijikata couldn’t help but smile. He pushed his hair back nodded.

“Okay, I’ll buy you a parfait.” Gintoki smiled wider and walked towards the exit.

“Come on, my parfait awaits!”

“Alright, geez. I swear your love of sweets is going to kill you.” He followed the other out the door.

“Please, sweets are amazing. You just don’t know how good they are.”

They made their way to a cozy little cafe and Gintoki didn’t order one parfait. He ordered three.

“Seriously? Three parfaits?”

“Yeah...and?”

“Nothing...you must really like parfaits.”

“Hell yeah I do! Parfaits are one of the greatest desserts ever created!”

“You know that sugar is just gonna go right to your ass.”

“I don’t think you’d complain too much. I mean you seemed to have trouble keeping your hands away. IF you know what I mean.” Gintoki whispered, after all they were in public.

“Shut up.” Hijikata hissed, his face turning red at the silverette's words. At that moment a waitress brought the three parfaits that Hijikata bought for him. She set them down on the table. She looked towards Hijikata and asked him if he was alright.

“I’m fine.” He replied and the waitress walked away.

Gintoki snickered, “My, my. You’re turning as red as the strawberries on my parfaits.”

Hijikata just folded his arms and grumbled. He did however watch how Gintoki enjoyed his food. The silverette looked just like a kid. He must’ve really loved sweets if the smile on his was any indication. Hijikata just decided to order a black coffee. Once it arrived he took out a bottle of mayonnaise and started to pour some into his cup. Gintoki just stared at him with a disgusted look on his face.

“I thought you couldn’t ruin anything else with mayonnaise but I was wrong.”

“You sure you should be talking like that to the guy who bought you the parfaits?”

“I’m sorry, Hijikata-sama. Thank you so much for buying me the parfaits that I so rightfully won.” Gintoki apologized jokingly.

“Thanks for the apology Perm Head.” Hijikata rolled his eyes. But nonetheless he enjoyed spending time with Gintoki. Once they were done Hijikata and Gintoki walked as far as they could before they had to part ways.

“Thanks, I had a great time Hijikata-kun.”

“You’re just saying that because I bought you parfaits.”

“No, I had a bunch of fun. It’s been a while since I’ve gone to the arcade.” Gintoki admitted. “It’s just luck that I won.” He laughed.

“I admit I did have a lot of fun too.” They kissed goodbye and Hijikata watched as Gintoki walked away.

* * *

It was already 7pm as Hijikata made it back home. He smiled to himself as he flopped down onto his bed. Playing all those games with Gintoki sure was fun. Even if they ended up being super competitive with each other. He just thought it made it more exciting.

Hijikata’s eyes started to get heavy, he really must’ve been tired if he was starting to get drowsy now.

He was awoken to knock on his door. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he went to answer it. Hijikata should say he was surprised to see Mitsuba but he wasn’t. She smiled at him.

“I’m sorry for bothering you this evening. But I was wondering if I could ask you a small favor.”

“You aren’t bothering me. Also what kind of favor are you talking about?” He leaned against his door frame and looked as Mitsuba nervously looked at the ground. Hijikata found it sweet.

“I was wondering if you could pick up my little brother from elementary school this Thursday.”

“Can’t your parents pick him up?”

She gave him a sad smile. “Actually it’s just me and my brother. Our parents passed away and we don’t have any other living relatives.” She dropped all this info onto Hijikata who felt like shit for asking. He didn’t want to see her sad. “I have some things I need to do on that day and I don’t really know anyone who would be willing to pick him up.” She put her hands together in a begging motion. “Please, Hijikata-kun.”

Hijikata didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t want to say no or make it harder for Mitsuba. He wondered if she had any friends she could ask. But she did come to him. Being the good samaritan he was Hijikata said yes.

“Yeah, I can pick him up from school. Just give me the address and the time he needs to be picked up.”

“Oh thank you so much Hijikata-kun.” She smiled warmly and Hijikata couldn’t help but smile too.

“No it’s no problem.”

“You’re so kind Hijikata-kun.” She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Hijikata. “This has the time and address of Sougo’s school. You’re a lifesaver. I promise I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“You really don’t need to.”

“Oh I insist.”

“But…”

“Hijikata-kun.”

“Okay.” He surrendered. There was no use arguing.

“Thank you, have a good night Hijikata-kun.”

“Yeah, good night.” He replied. Hijikata closed the door as Mitsuba walked away. He looked at the paper in his hand. So the little devil attended the elementary school just a few blocks down the street from the high school. It wasn’t an issue really, he was doing a favor for a neighbor. A cute neighbor. Shit. He felt his face start to heat up. He then patted his cheeks hard. Trying to knock some sense into himself.

The person he liked was Gintoki. His boyfriend. He couldn’t think about another girl like that could he?

And how was he going to explain that he was going to be picking up her 9 year old brother from elementary school for her?

  
“Oh yeah, my cute new neighbor asked me to pick up her brother from school.”

Like that would fly. 

Hijikata didn’t know what to do. He sighed this would be a problem he’d handle for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha another update. Don't know when I'll be struck with more inspiration/ideas for the next chapter. Also just know that updates will be sporadic. #collegelife I still don't know how this story is going to end. But please bear with me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


End file.
